bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Episodios cuando se enoja Calamardo
Esta es una lista de cuando Calamardo se enoja. Lista # "Reef Blower" # "Bubblestand" # "Jellyfishing" # "Plankton!" # "Pizza Delivery" # "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" # "Pickles" (at the end) # "Jellyfish Jam" # "Sandy's Rocket" # "Squeaky Boots" # "Opposite Day" # "Culture Shock" # "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" # "Employee of the Month # "I Was a Teenage Gary" # "SB-129 # "Karate Choppers" # "Sleepy Time" # "The Paper" # "Fools in April" # "Hooky" # "Your Shoe's Untied" # "Squid's Day Off" # "Bossy Boots" # "Bubble Buddy" # "Dying for Pie" # "Wormy" # "Squidville" # "Christmas Who?" # "Pressure" # "Shanghaied" # "Frankendoodle" # "Band Geeks" # "Graveyard Shift" # "Sailor Mouth" # "Artist Unknown" # "Squid on Strike" # "The Algae's Always Greener" # "Club SpongeBob" # "My Pretty Seahorse" # "Just One Bite" # "Idiot Box" # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV # "Snowball Effect" # "As Seen on TV" # "Can You Spare a Dime?" # "Squilliam Returns" # "Krab Borg" # "Krusty Krab Training Video" # "Chocolate with Nuts # "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" # "Clams" # "Ugh" # "The Great Snail Race" # "Mid-Life Crustacean" # "Born Again Krabs" # "I Had an Accident" # "The Camping Episode" # "Missing Identity" # "Plankton's Army" # "The Sponge Who Could Fly" # "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" # "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" # "Fear of a Krabby Patty" # "Shell of a Man" # "The Lost Mattress" # "Krabs vs. Plankton" # "Have You Seen This Snail?" # "Skill Crane" # "Good Neighbors" # "Selling Out" # "Funny Pants" # "Dunces and Dragons" # "Enemy In-Law" # "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" # "SquidBob TentaclePants" # "Krusty Towers" # "Ghost Host" # "Whale of a Birthday" # "All That Glitters" # "Wishing You Well" # "New Leaf" # "Once Bitten" # "Bummer Vacation" # "Wigstruck" # "Squidtastic Voyage" # "That's No Lady" # "The Thing" # "Hocus Pocus" # "Rule of Dumb" # "Born to Be Wild" # "Best Frenemies" # "Squid Wood" # "Best Day Ever" # "The Gift of Gum" # "Friend or Foe" # "The Original Fry Cook" # "Night Light" # "Waiting" # "Fungus Among Us" # "Spy Buddies" # "Boat Smarts" # "Good Ol' Whatshisname" # "New Digs" # "Krabs a la Mode" # "Bucket Sweet Bucket" # "To Love a Patty" # "Breath of Fresh Squidward" # "Money Talks" # "SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget" # "Slimy Dancing" # "The Krusty Sponge" # "Sing a Song of Patrick" # "Atlantis SquarePantis" # "Le Big Switch" # "Goo Goo Gas" # "Blackened Sponge" # "To Save a Squirrel" # "Pest of the West" # "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" # "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" # "The Two Faces of Squidward" # "Banned in Bikini Bottom" # "Stanley S. SquarePants" # "House Fancy" # "Krabby Road" # "Penny Foolish" # "Spongicus" # "Suction Cup Symphony" # "Not Normal" # "The Splinter" # "Slide Whistle Stooges" # "Sun Bleached" # "Giant Squidward" # "No Nose Knows" # "Patty Caper" # "Boating Buddies" # "Grooming Gary" # "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" # "Choir Boys" # "Dear Vikings" # "Grandpappy the Pirate" # "Cephalopod Lodge" # "Squid's Visit" # "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" # "Professor Squidward" # "Pet or Pests" # "Komputer Overload" # "Gullible Pants" # "Overbooked" # "No Hat for Pat" # "Toy Store of Doom" # "Pineapple Fever" # "Truth or Square" # "Stuck in the Wringer" # "I Heart Dancing" # "Squid TV" # "The Play's the Thing" # "A Day Without Tears" Category:Listas Category:Calamardo